PPAP
by Ash Ketchum Jr
Summary: Bumblebee was bored at the Prime house, he wanted to do a video. so he wanted to record a video on his camera and upload it to YouTube


**A/N:i decided to do this fic, because, Bumblebee halious! And random! Well... here we go. introducing PPAP!**

* * *

Bumblebee, or Bee was bored, he had nothing to do at his dad, Optimus' house, his brothers Michael, Thomas and Orion where at a friend's house. Amanda and Optimus where at the mall, he didn't want to play video games or work on his latest chapter for FaFiction on his laptop, he was sitting in the living room watching The Loud House on Nickelodeon. he sighed, reaching for his iPhone 6. and decided to go on YouTube, to watch some videos. he was scrolling down and he saw a video with a man in all disco clothes, the video was labeled PIKOTARO - PPAP (Pen Pineapple Apple Pen) [Official Video, and not only that was reached 79,319,928 views with 746,383 likes and 128,259 dislikes.

Bumblebee thought he could do better, he is more funny and random. he got up sand took his camera from the charger, got his stand. got a pen, another pen, an, apple and a pineapple. Bee walked in front of the coffee table and turned the video camera on, the video showed himself. in a red Autobot T-shirt and blue jeans, white Adidas, his AllSpark Necklace, a blue and black G-shock and completed with an autobot ring on his left finger. the music played and he started doing the dance.

"PPAP!" He was dancing like the PPAP guy in the video.

"I have a pen, I have an apple. Uh. Apple pen!"

Bumblebee stood up as the camera continued recording.

He then held the invisible pen in his left hand and am invisible pineapple in his right. He put the two together.

"Uh, pineapple pen!"

He held up the invisible apple pen.

"Apple pen."

Then the invisible pineapple pen.

"Pineapple pen." Then he connected them.

"Uh, pen pineapple apple pen."

He held the two as he danced around the room like an idiot. But he was having a good time.

He held them again.

"Pen pineapple apple pen. Dance time!"

He started dancing like the PPAP guy from the YouTube video.

He ended with a pose and kept going.

He then held up a pen in his right hand have a pen." And an invisible pen in his left." have a pen, uh." He put them together as he held them. "Long pen."

"I have an apple." he held up the invisible apple again. "I have pineapple." He held up the invisible pineapple again and then he put them together.

"Uh, applepineapple."

He held up the invisible pens with his right and the invisible fruits with his left.

"Long pen, applepineapple! Uh."

He threw them up in the air and caught the invisible pens and put them together.

"Pen pineapple Apple pen."

He did more dancing as he held it.

"Pen pineapple Apple pen."

Bumblebee did some sort of invisible rainbow with his hands, he then stopped the video with his remote. he picked up the camera, went upstairs and opend the door to his bedroom, he walked to his desl where his MacBook Pro was, Bee grabbed a white cable and plugged it in to the the first USB port at the left hand side of his computer. he went onto his YouTube account and sighed in, Bumblebee dragged his finger up top to the upload button and clicked it. it had an image of a box and arrow, in the bottom it said select files to upload. he clicked on it and a large file menu popped up. he clicked on the video he wanted with was labeled PPAP 4:00 PM he clicked it, then he saw the bar downloading his video. he added the title and decryption to his video. he clicked on privacy settings and clicked private, he clicked on the middle and clicked on Mobilization. it said mblise with ads. he took that off, because he is always pissed off with all of thew ads when he's trying to watch a video on YouTube. he went back to the first page and saw the upload say100%. he clicked on the last picture and clicked costum thumbnail and clicked on it. he saw in bold letters **New Hummingbird Search Algorithm Changes** and he saw a green check mark, like an emoji on his phone. he changed the privacy settings from private to public and he saw his profile picture. then he was done. he closed the site then went on FanFiction.

* * *

 **AN:i decided to do this because I LOVE TF and PPAP! I think it is one of my favorite videos ever! XD so, I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
